Waeyo?
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior merasa jika umur-lah yang membuat dirinya dan sang leader Leeteuk jauh... Tapi sebenarnya bukan umur penyebabnya, melainkan 'ego'...


**Waeyo?**

Cast : Kyuhyun

Leeteuk

Super Junior Member

Genre : Friendship

Don't Like, Don't Read…!

**xXxXx**

-kyuhyun POV

Aku adalah magnae di super junior. Tentu kalian tau siapa aku bukan? Ya, cho kyuhyun. Aku adalah yang termasuk pemilik suara terbaik di super junior. Sifatku ini sangat jahil. Aku sering menjahili semua hyungku. Akupun sangat dekat dengan semua hyungku di super junior. Tapi, hanya satu hyung yang tidak terlalu dekat dengnku. Dia Leeteuk hyung. Leader sekaligus anggota tertua di super junior. Entah kenapa aku selalu menjauhinya. Padahal leeteuk hyung selalu membantuku saat aku kesulitan. Leeteuk hyung selalu berusaha agar aku selalu bisa tersenyum, dan tentunya agar bisp dekat dan memahamiku. Sebenarnya leeteuk hyung selalu memberikanku kenyamanan, tapi entah kenapa hatiku seperti tidak pernah menerima leeteuk hyung untuk terlalu dekat dengan pribadiku. Aku merasa perbedaan umurku dengannya yang cukup jauh membuatku tidak cocok denganya..

Umur? Aku rasa itu adalah suatu hal yg aneh. Aku jauh dengan leeteuk hyung hanya karena umur. Sebenarnya banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan pada teukie hyung, tapi selalu saja tidak bisa karena alasan tadi. Aku selalu iri pada hyungku yang lain yg selalu bercerita sambil tertawa pada teukie hyung, yang akhirnya mendapat saran dan nasihat bijak dari teukie hyung. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hati atau egoku. Aku ini bodoh. Aku seperti tidak bersyukur mempunyai hyung dan leader seperti teukie hyung. Sampai suatu hari terjadi sesuatu... Sudah seminggu ini aku selalu mendapat sms yang entah siapa pengirimnya. Si pengirim terus saja menerorku. Setiap 2 jam sekali sms itu masuk. Yg isi nya : '' aku akan menghancurkanmu, cho kyuhyun''  
selalu itu kata-katanya di sms.  
Setiap mendapat sms itu, aku selalu berkeringat dan pasti teukie hyung yang pertama menyadarinya. Seperti waktu selesai manggung di KBS. Aku mendapat sms itu lagi. Aku takut. Aku gemetar.

Drrrtt. Drrrrrtttt.

Sms! Aku mencoba membukanya. Dan ternyata benar, sms teror itu datang lagi. Perlahan aku membacanya. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Keringat keluar deras.

''hei, cho kyuhyun. Akan kuhancurkan kau malam ini. Kutunggu kau di gudang dekat menara seoul. Kalau kau tidak datang, para member super junior yg lain akan kuhabisi juga! Ingat! Malam ini! Hahaha...'' begitu sms-nya.  
Aku takut. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ingin rasanya aku bercerita pd semuanya, pd teukie hyung. Aku ingin teukie hyung memberikan sarannya yang bijak padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Egoku lebih kuat. Lagipula aku tidak boleh memberitahukan ini pada siapapun. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang aku sayangi di super junior harus terluka dan celaka gara-gara aku. Eotteokhe?

Dan tiba-tiba saja...  
GREP!

Sebuah tangan hangat memegang pundakku. Nuguyo?  
TEUKIE HYUNG!  
Betapa tangannya hangat. Baru pertama kali teukie hyung memegang pundakku. Rasanya aku sangat tenang sekarang.  
''hei, jangan melamun saja! Berbaurlah dengan yang lain. Ini minum!'' ujarnya sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng padaku.  
Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kata 'gomawo' untuk hyungku yg satu ini, tapi entah kenapa egoku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Aku seperti memegang prinsip kalau aku tidak boleh dekat dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua dariku.  
''apaan sih hyung!'' aku menepis tangan teukie hyung. Tapi aku tetap mengambil minuman yg diberikannya padaku. Sejenak kami terdiam, aku meminum minuman kaleng itu. Sampai akhirnya teukie hyung bertanya padaku.  
''kyu, sebegitu becikah kau padaku?''

''kyu, sebegitu bencikah kau padaku?'' tanya teukie hyung memecah keheningan.  
''mwo? Ohok.. Ohok..'' aku tersedak saat mendengarnya.  
''apa salahku, kyu? hingga kau tak pernah mau dekat denganku. Bahkan sepertinya menatapku pun kau tak mau. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Jika iya, kenapa kau tdak bilang, biar aku bs memperbaiki kesalahanku itu'' dia menangis. Tp dia tetap bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tapi aku malah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan keras dan marah-marah.  
''hyung, kenapa kau seperti itu? Kalau hyung mau tau, alasannya karena umur kita yang berbeda cukup jauh. Kau itu sudah tua. Entah kenapa aku sulit sekali dekat dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua dariku.'' bentakku.  
Teukie hyung seperti kaget mendengar ini. Begitu juga member yg lain. Mereka sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kami.  
''kyu...'' lirih teukie hyung.  
Ya, ampun. Apa yang terjadi padaku, apa yang barusan ku katakan, apa aku sudah menyakiti teukie hyung. Mianhe hyung... Batinku.  
''ya, kyuhyun. Apa yg kau lakukan?'' bentak kangin hyung.  
''mi,mian'' aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Tapi sekilas aku menatap teukie hyung, selain sedih, aku menangkap expresi lain di wajahnya, dia seperti khawatir. Tapi apa yg dia khawatirkan? Aaaah, aku harus segera ke tmpat itu sebelum terlambat.  
''maaf hyung, aku harus pergi'' ucapku sambil keluar dari gedung KBS ini. Semua hyungku heran melihat tingkahku ini. Aku segera ke gudang itu.  
-kyuhyun POV, end

-leeteuk POV

Jadi masalah.y umur? Maaf, kyu. Untuk hal ini aku tak bisa mengubahnya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi sebaya denganmu agar aku bisa mendekatimu. Tapi akan kulakukan cara apapun agar aku bisa dekat dgnmu.  
Kau mau pergi kemana? Kenapa perasaanku tentangmu sangat tidak enak sekali.  
Ah, handphone-nya ketinggalan. Aku mencoba membuka handphone-nya, terdapat wallpaper dirinya yang sedang berpose sambil mengangkat psp barunya. Eh? Tunggu, psp itu? Haa, itu psp yang kuhadiahkan untuk kyu waktu pertama dia masuk ke dalan grup super junior. Huh, dia menyukainya juga. Syukurlah...  
Aku mulai membaca sms nya. Betapa kagetnya ketika aku mendapati banyak sms yg  
meneror kyu. Dan sekarang kyu akan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri. Waeyo, kyu? Tunggu aku, kyu... Batinku.  
Dgn segera aku keluar dari gedung ini. Aku melajukan mobilku tepat ke gudang yang d tujukan si pengirim pada kyuhyun.  
''semoga kau baik-baik saja kyu.,'' aku terus berdoa dalam hati.  
Dan sesampainya disana aku sangat kaget. Kyuhyun sedang dipukuli oleh 3 orang lelaki besar. Kyu tidak melawan, dia sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Kumohon hentikan!  
Kulihat tubuh kyuhyun yg dilemparkan lelaki besar itu, kyu sudah benar-benar tidak berdaya. Saat kulihat, lelaki besar itu akan memukul magnae kami dengan balok kayu yang sangat besar... Tidak ragu lagi,kakiku mulai berlari ke arahnya.

Dan...

-kyuhyun POV

Ternyata kedatanganku sudah dinantikan disana. Setibanya di pintu gudang, aku langsung mendapat pukulan yg hebat di tengkukku. Dan akhirnya aku dipukuli.

''kau membuatku muak, cho kyuhyun. Walaupun kau adalah artis, tp aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu. Kau merebut kekasihku. Dia sangat tergila-gila padamu, hingga dia putus denganku karena ingin mengejarmu. Cuih..'' jelasnya.  
''ini bukan salahku kan?''  
''jelas-jelas ini salahmu!''  
''apa salahku?''  
''haaaa... Diam!''  
ketiga lelaki itu mengambil balok kayu yg cukup besar masing-masing. Mereka mengambil ancang2 untuk memukulku. Aku pasrah, aku sudah benar2 tidak bisa bergerak lg.  
Mereka mendekat, dan semakin dekat. Aku menutup mataku, dan berteriak ''hyuuuuuung...''

tapi, seseorang dgn cepat memelukku. Hangat sekali. Punggungnya melindungiku. Siapa ini?  
Teukie hyung?  
Waeyo?  
Ku dengar bisikan pelan.y ''sudahlah, kw diam saja. Gwaechana, magnae?'' belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, pukulan pertama melayang mengenai pundak kiri teukie hyung.

BUUKKKHHH!

''aaarrgghh..'' suara kesakitanya terdengar jelas d telingaku.  
Belum selesai sampai disni. Pukulan kedua nya tepat di pundak kanan teukie hyung.

BUUUKKHHH!  
''ssshhhhh...'' suaraya terdengar lemah karena kesakitan.

Ternyata lelaki besar yg terakhir masih akan memukul. Dia mulai mengayunkan balok di tanganya itu...  
''sudah! Hentikan..'' teriakku. Tp teukie hyung semakin memelukku, dia menekuk kepalaku kedalam pelukanya, entah apa yg di lakukan teukie hyung.

BHUAAAKKKH!

pukulan ketiga ini tepat di kepala teukie hyung. Sekarang aku mengerti, knpa teukie hyung menekuk kepalaku ke dalam pelukanya. Itu karena teukie hyung melindungiku, agar aku tidak terkena pukulan itu.  
Teukie hyung terdiam. Aku mencoba memanggilnya.  
''hyung?''  
''gwaechanayo, kyu?''  
''hyung?'' aku menangis memanggil nya.  
''babo, seharusnya kau ceritakan ini padaku dr dulu. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah padamu'' teukie hyung tersenyum padaku. Sampai akhirnya darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya, yang membuat teukie hyung tidak sadarkan diri...

"hyung, gwaechanayo? Mianhae hyung, mianhae... Gomawo,, saranghae..." akhirnya kata-kata yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada leeteuk hyung keluar juga.  
"cih, kenapa dia harus muncul!" kata salah satu dari mereka. Saat mereka hendak memukul kami lagi, para member datang menolong dan membawa polisi. Ketiganya di tahan. Sementara aku masih dalam keadaan memeluk leeteuk hyung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.  
"kenapa kau lakukan ini hyung? Kenapa? Bukankah aku jahat padamu?" kataku.  
"teukie hyung sangat peduli padamu. Setiap malam ia selalu bertanya padaku bagaimana cara agar bisa dekat denganmu. Tapi kau selalu ketus padanya" jelas donghae hyung. Tak lama, ambulance datang. Aku dan teukie hyung di bawa ke rumah sakit. Teukie hyung langsung dimasukan ke ruang UGD karena kondisinya kritis. Sementara aku hanya mendapat balutan di tangan. Setelah di ruang UGD, teukie hyung di pindahkan ke ruangan inap. Teukie hyung koma selama 2 hari. Dan selama itu pula aku berada disampingnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

flashback  
Saat aku pergi meninggalkan gedung KBS, hpku tertinggal, teukie hyung membaca sms itu, dan menyuruh semua member memanggil polisi ke tempat aku menyerahkan diri. Sementara teukie hyung datang ke tempat itu terlebih dahulu.  
Flashback end

Kudekap tangannya. Terasa sangat dingin.  
"hyung, kapan kau bangun? Aku ingin minta maaf padamu hyung... Jebal, hyung,. Bangunlah..." aku menangis.  
Saat kudekap erat tangannya, aku merasakan sedikit gerakan dari jari teukie hyung. Kualihkan tatapanku pada wajahnya yang pucat. Matanya perlahan terbuka.  
"hyung..." aku senang sekali.  
"k..kyu... Gwae..chanayo?" tanyanya masih terputus-putus. Aku mengangguk sambil menangis.  
"ne.."  
"kenapa mengangis?" suaranya sangat lirih.  
"gomawo hyung, gomawoyo" kupeluk teukie hyung. Dia mengelus-elus kepalaku. Sangat nyaman.  
"kau tidak marah pada hyung kan?"  
"untuk apa?"  
"umur!"  
"aish, hyung! Lupakan itu! Aku benci..."  
"hheu..."

Kami semua menjemput teukie hyung yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke dorm. Aku terus disampingnya, aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Sejak teukie hyung sadar, aku bercerita banyak hal padanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali bercerita padanya. Aku salah jika menganggapnya terlalu tua. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia tetap pemimpin, leader dan hyung super junior yang bijaksana.  
"hei, kyu! Lepaskan! Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk teukie hyung?" tanya donghae hyung kesal.  
"tidak akan!" jawabku.  
"haish, kau..." donghae hyung mulai geram. Semuanya tertawa.  
"donghae,, sini... Kau disini saja" teukie hyung menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelah kirinya. Donghae hyung senang sekali dan duduk dengan memeluk bagian kiri dari tubuh teukie hyung, sedangkan aku bagian kanannya.  
"kalian seperti anak kecil!" celetuk eunhyuk hyung.  
"hei, hyuk. Kalau kau cemburu bilang saja. Hhehe" donghae hyung menggoda eunhyuk hyung.  
"a..a..anniyo"  
Hahahahahaha, semua tertawa lepas.

Gomawo teukie hyung. Gomawooo... Saranghae... Maaf, dulu aku ketus padamu. Saranghae...

-FIN-

Haiiiiiiiaaaaaa,,, saia nongol lagi…!

Mian kalo fict nya makin jelek sajahhh… Mianhae….!


End file.
